The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lysimachia plant, botanically known as Lysimachia congestiflora and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Midnight Sun’.
The new Lysimachia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Kulnurra, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Lysimachia plants with numerous large flowers and good garden performance.
The new Lysimachia plant originated from an open-pollination during the spring of 2003 in Kulnurra, New South Wales, Australia of an unnamed selection of Lysimachia congestiflora, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Lysimachia congestiflora as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lysimachia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Kulnurra, New South Wales, Australia during the spring of 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lysimachia plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Kulnurra, New South Wales, Australia since 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Lysimachia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.